


Persiana Americana

by HomuraTheWitch



Category: Free!
Genre: AU, Exhibitionism, M/M, Masturbation, Stripping, Vouyerism, olympic rinharu, porqué estoy poniendo tags en inglés?
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 06:59:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4737047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomuraTheWitch/pseuds/HomuraTheWitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Estas cosas sólo podrían salir de una película erótica.<br/>Encontrar a una persona que no había visto en años y acabar en este tipo de situación. Eran cosas que parecían totalmente ficticias, pero ahí estaba Rin, mirándolo a través de la persiana.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Persiana Americana

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, creo que no es demasiado necesario decir que esto está claramente basado en la canción de Soda Stereo con el mismo nombre. Mi imaginación voló de más al escucharla y resultó en esto.   
> Espero les guste.

Un timbrazo de su celular se escuchó desde del bolsillo de sus pantalones donde lo tenía guardado. Pasó tan pronto como atravesó la puerta de su cuarto de hotel.

Rin levantó una ceja al escucharlo y lo que podría ser la mitad de una risa, y la mitad de un suspiro cansado salió de entre sus labios.

 

Era un mensaje de Sousuke.

 

“¿Ya llegaste? ¿Todo bien? Gou ha estado preocupada por ti, será mejor que la llames en cuanto llegues. Da lo mejor de ti”

 

Por supuesto que iba a dar lo mejor de sí. Era la primera vez que llegaba a un escenario internacional. Había trabajado muy duro desde la muerte de su padre para volverse un nadador digno de estar en las Olimpiadas, y lo había logrado.

Su hermana y su mejor amigo habían sido dos personas clave en su vida, y estaba dispuesto a no decepcionarlos.

Ambos se habían disculpado por no poder acompañarlo, Gou estaba a mitad de la universidad y Sousuke se había quedado corto de dinero para el boleto de avión a Sudamérica. Tendría que arreglárselas sólo en su primera competencia internacional, y para acabar, en otro continente. 

 

Ahora mismo estaba exhausto del viaje, y el calor de Río estaba matándolo, no tenía ánimos de hacer una llamada. Iwatobi no era precisamente el lugar más fresco del mundo, pero a comparación del clima tropical de Brasil, era nada.

Quería encontrar el aire acondicionado y pronto. La llamada de Gou podría esperar un par de minutos.

 

Se guardó el móvil, pasó junto al comedor y la cocineta, y abrió la puerta de la habitación principal. La cama blanca era lo que destacaba al entrar y se sentía llamado por esta.

Ni siquiera se molestó en encender la luz, dejó su maleta al pie de la cama, y cerrando los ojos, se dejó caer de espaldas en el colchón. Los asientos del avión eran cómodos, pero no era agradable estar sentado varias horas.  

Abrió los ojos y comenzó a recorrer la habitación con la mirada,  se detuvo al llegar a ventana.

Podría haber pasado por un balcón ya que la ventana era larga y llegaba casi hasta el piso, pero no había espacio extra afuera y había un enrejado que impedía el paso a través de esta.

Lo menos que quería ahora es que el clima estuviera sofocante. Se levantó y empujó el cristal, dejando la persiana de plástico en el camino y abierta. Mientras estuviera así, igual pasaba el aire.

 

Rin se asomó a través de las rendijas. La vista daba hacia el edificio de enfrente, no muy separado del suyo, que era como una extensión del hotel.

La ventana de la habitación que daba hacia la suya estaba abierta por completo, con la persiana recogida. La luz del cuarto estaba encendida, pero no veía movimiento alguno.

Estaba a punto de volver a tirarse a la cama y considerando marcar a su casa al fin, pero la persona de la habitación de enfrente llamó su atención. Tan pronto lo reconoció, sintió como el pulso se le aceleraba.

 

Lo había visto un par de veces en los periódicos, y en noticias. Una sola vez en vivo. Otro prodigio salido de Iwatobi, quien fuese reclutado por una escuela de natación a temprana edad para convertirlo en una estrella olímpica: Nanase Haruka.

Lo había conocido en un torneo de primavera cuando eran niños. Nado contra él y perdió.

Rin se había irritado enormemente, pero una chispa que vio en Haruka hizo que se diera cuenta que quería ser tan increíble como él.  

Había hecho todo lo posible para volver a nadar con él, inclusive cambiándose de escuela, sólo para encontrarse con la noticia de que había sido reclutado después de ese torneo y transferido a una escuela de natación en Tokio

Rin conoció a dos de sus amigos, pero al final se matriculó en Australia para continuar su entrenamiento y perdió contacto con ellos, con esto, todo contacto o relación con Nanase Haruka.

Tiempo después logró encontrarlo en los periódicos; gente emocionada, diciendo que era el próximo medallista de oro de Japón.

Aquello hizo que su espíritu competitivo se moviera aunque nunca lo admitiría. Gou le había preguntado si sentía tal admiración por el nadador, pero lo negó rotundamente, insistía estar centrado en sí mismo, y en ser mejor que el resto de sus rivales.

No había pensado otra vez en aquello hasta ese momento. No lo había tenido tan cerca desde esa vez en su infancia.

Tenía aquella misma cara sin emociones que había visto en todas las fotos mientras iba de aquí a allá, buscando algo en la habitación, desapareciendo en un punto ciego que no permitía ver la ventana.

Mientras pasaba, se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo observado del otro lado del edificio. Rin sintió calor subir a su cara al ser sorprendido, se pegó a la pared, escondiéndose y cerró la persiana.

 

Se gruñó a si mismo por debajo de su aliento. Iba a ser incómodo si al día siguiente se le acercaba y le preguntaba el porqué estaba espiándolo. Al fin y al cabo, tendrían que estar técnicamente juntos en la ceremonia de apertura y parte de los eventos. Eran los únicos que habían calificado para competir, más no sabía en donde iba a alojarse.  


No era buena idea, pero quiso asegurarse que Haruka no seguía con la mirada pegada a su habitación. Peor, que intentara decirle algo.

Abrió ligeramente una rendija con el pulgar, cuidando de que se notara lo menos posible.

Haruka ya no lo estaba mirando, ahora estaba de espaldas hacia la ventana.

Se sacó la sudadera, lanzándola con pereza en la cama. Doblo su cuerpo, agachándose para sacarse los zapatos de un tirón. La camiseta oscura que vestía se alzó ligeramente, dejando ver un poco de su espalda baja, y un asomo de sus boxers.

Fue entonces que el instinto de Rin le dijo que probablemente no debería estar observando la escena privada, pero sus ojos no querían apartarse del camino.

El niño de grandes ojos azules que recordaba en la primaria, había cambiado por completo, transformándose en un hombre y era fácilmente de notar en su complexión atlética.  

Haruka se envaró de nuevo y ladeó la cabeza, mirando de reojo hacia la ventana y directamente a Rin.

 

Estuvo a punto de saltar hacia atrás de nuevo, cuando detectó un arqueamiento de ceja y una invitación que se leía en aquellos enigmáticos ojos azules. Una invitación a ser su espectador.

 

“¿Q…?”

 

Rin tragó saliva ruidosamente. Las mejillas volvieron a calentársele y una onda extraña entre sorpresa y nerviosismo hizo que su estómago brincara ligeramente.

Tragó saliva al considerar la situación. ¿De verdad había visto aquella incitación por parte de su rival, o estaba imaginando cosas? ¿O estaba malinterpretándolo? ¿Tal vez estaba demasiado cansado? Sea como sea el asunto, su corazón estaba sonando fuertemente en su pecho y sentía calor correr por todo su cuerpo.

Era la situación más inesperada para empezar a preguntarse si tenía un fetiche vouyerista.

¿Acaso el tipo tenía un fetiche exhibicionista o algo? Parecía algo sacado de una película erótica.

 

 

 

Haruka volvió a darle la espalda por completo y deslizó sus manos por sus costados, llegando a los bordes de su camiseta y levantándola a un paso inusualmente lento. Los músculos de su espalda se flexionaban, un movimiento placentero a la vista de Rin, quien comenzaba sentir las consecuencias de la situación en la que se encontraba. Su erección levantándose y endureciéndose con cada pequeño detalle satisfactorio que lograba captar a distancia. Era un espectáculo sólo para él.

 

Haruka tenía una figura esbelta, serena y elegante. Cuello, torso, hombros; una figura que decía que estaba hecha para la natación. La piel clara de sus músculos estaba marcada, pero igual no era muy robusto. El cabello negro hacía un contraste visible y encantador que le daba más ese aire de seriedad.

 

"Realmente es atractivo" pensó.

Ya lo había visto en las fotografías, pero ahora que lo tenía técnicamente frente a él, cayó en la realización repentina.

 

Su mente comenzaba a crear imágenes con ese cuerpo. Se imaginaba entrando a esa habitación, teniendo esa figura frente a él, acercándose como un depredador acechando a su presa. Entonces llevaría sus manos a esas caderas que había visto a través de la ventana, introduciendo sus dedos en la parte trasera de sus pantalones, clavando sus dedos firmemente en su piel para pegarlo a su cuerpo. Imaginaba como se sentiría el calor contra su piel, caderas con caderas, torso contra torso.

 

Casi como si hubiera escuchado su fantasía mental, Haruka llevó sus manos a sus pantalones, jugando un poco con el talle de la cintura. Los desabotonó, y les dio un ligero empujón para que se deslizaran solos por sus piernas.

La mano de Rin había encontrado su camino hasta su entrepierna y dentro de sus pantalones inconcientemente. Comenzó a acariciarse con movimientos largos, al paso de la caída de ropas. Un suspiro ronco lo abandonó y recargó la cabeza contra el filo del marco de la ventana.

El tratar de masturbarse y mantener la rendija de la ventana abierta con su dedo era tarea difícil, y se hacía aun más a cada minuto.

Desabrochó sus pantalones, liberando su erección de aquella presión incómoda y continuó mirando a través de la persiana mientras su mente creaba esas imagenes que alimentaban el placer que sentía.

 

Haruka estaba terminando de sacar sus pantalones cuando Rin volvió a mirar, su mano bajando hasta algún lugar invisible en su frente, pero claramente camino a su miembro. Podía ver el resorte de sus boxers alzándose, signo de que al igual que él, la situación lo había calentado.

La mano del pelinegro se puso en movimiento, su cabeza se inclinó ante la sensación placentera, y Rin logró captar un sonrojo coloreando su rostro y bajando lentamente a su cuello.

Volvió a imaginarse ahí, tomando la barbilla del chico para observar su mejillas rojas y sus ojos brillantes de excitación al ser observado por prácticamente un extraño, lamiendo sus labios y mordiendo ese cuello tan fino y bello que parecía una invitación.

"Ven, devórame"

 

Casi podía escuchar los débiles gemidos que soltaría al enterrar sus dientes en la fina piel, su voz baja y entrecortada rogando por más.

Cualquier otra persona hubiera deseado verle de frente pero la forma en que escondía parcialmente sus actos avivaban sus fantasías y volvían la situación aun más sensual a su parecer. La desesperación por querer ver y no ver.

 

Rin sostendría sus caderas, acariciando sus nalgas y apreciándo la vista que tenía frente a él, recostando su peso en la espalda que miraba del otro lado del edificio, sosteniéndolo firmemente cruzando sus brazos a través de su pecho e introduciendo su erección en Haruka. Haciendo que el esbelto cuerpo temblara y quedara pegado contra el cristal de la ventana con cada profunda embestida. ¿Cómo se sentiría enterrar su nariz en su cabello oscuro? Aspirar su aroma, absorbiéndolo.

Tal vez podrían ser descubiertos, pero la situación excitaría a ambos aun más.

Su mano se cerró con más fuerza alrededor de su pene con la fantasía que estaba reproduciéndose en su cabeza, imaginando el calor de los adentros del nadador rodeando su erección apretadamente.

Haruka se estaba sosteniendo de la cama con una mano mientras la otra trabajaba vigorosamente dentro de sus boxers. Sus hombros subían y bajaban a un ritmo irregular por su respiración agitada.

 

Rin podía sentir su orgasmo subir a paso lento.

"H-Haru... ka" gruñó bajó su aliento. Jadeos bajos y profundos resonaban en la habitación que se volvía más oscura con la caída del sol en el horizonte.

Haruka ladeó su cuerpo para poder mirar a Rin. Sus ojos se sellaron en él, conectados visualmente para cuando llegase el momento en que ambos terminaran. Cerca y lejos al mismo tiempo.

Haruka fue el primero. Se recargó en la ventana, apretó los ojos y se estremeció.

Su mano se detuvo dentro de sus boxers. En pocos segundos cayó rendido contra el cristal, su respiración agitada y el rostro sonrojado.

Rin no tardo nada en seguirle. Se sostuvo de la pared mientras sentía su mano humedecerse con su eyaculación. El placer recorría cada rincón de su cuerpo tras los últimos destellos de su orgasmo.

 

Haruka recupero la compostura un minuto después, poniéndose de pie. Se giró hacia la ventana por completo, dejando ver a Rin los manchones de semen que escurrían de la parte baja de su estómago y parte de sus piernas. Su mano también estaba cubierta de fluidos.

Haruka estiró una mano hasta alcanzar el pequeño cordón de la persiana, y sin antes dedicarle una mirada intensa a Rin, la cerró.

Rin se dejó caer en el colchón nuevamente aun con los pantalones a medio abrir y poco a poco haciéndose un desastre con sus propios fluidos.

Cerró los ojos y vio las imágenes mentales que Haruka le había regalado. Cada una de ellas estaba grabada firmemente en su memoria.

Sólo el cielo sabía cómo iba a hacer para no estamparlo contra los lockers de los vestidores al día siguiente.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
